


Extrasolar Flare

by Kizuniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bernadette and Jules think Solar is Solaris, F/F, F/M, M/M, Never written a gender flip fic before, Other, Solaris chooses its own host, Solaris designed Harriet's Mobian form after Bernadette, Solaris doesn't want to die, Sonic won't kill his beloved sister, The Freedom Fighters are A-Team meets Metal Gear Solid meets Call of Duty meets Oceans Eleven, This is going to be a wild party, fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuniya/pseuds/Kizuniya
Summary: Inspired by mylesgirl16. Harriet Lily Potter was transported to Mobius right after the attack on Godric's Hollow and transformed into a hedgehog(?) only to be found and adopted by Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rebuilding The Cosmic Interstate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plot Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743328) by mylesgirl16. 



> Disclaimer: I don’t at this time own any published work of Sega or JK Rowling.  
> Disclaimer 2: The prologue of this fanfiction though polished, is derived from mylesgirl16’s Plot Bunnies titled Raven the Hedgehog.

Magic.  
Magic was used by the witches and wizards in the Magical world, an extraordinary tool but by no means fully sapient. Their world was hidden from those that didn't have magic and just as the 'ordinary' people didn't know of their existence, the origin of Magic was unknown to those who used it.  
Not to say people didn't try, Magic was studied, from its power, to what one could do with it. The more people found out what they could do with their ability, the more people became scared.  
Thus Magic, which was once to be used and explored, its possibility endless, was restricted.  
Magic, unknown to these witches and wizards, did not for lack of a better word, like being restricted. Its sapience was on the level of a very intelligent small cat and as any cat owner could tell you, herding cats is a most futile activity. Like a hungry animal, Magic was eager for the ones that would open the cage it had been forced into for good or ill.  
For that, Magic had gained a dislike for those who would chain it, one being of several in particular came to mind, A wizard who answered to the name Albus Dumbledore.  
In that one wizard's presence, others seemed to dim and become less likely to open the door, a bit like how diseases spread by contact the ripples from his every action were felt keenly if not fully understood by Magic.  
Another thing Magic hated was the phenomenon known amongst the magical’s were the self-titled dark lords, for example, Tom Riddle, currently parading around by the name Dark Lord Voldemort for some inane reason, was killing off a large number of its people, people who could use Magic. The number of people that could use its gift was already low, as in the past dark lords seemed fond of springing up like fresh grass then promptly going on murder rages, something which really had to just stop, somehow.  
Almost instantly, Magic got its wish, the capricious and fickle entity known as Fate had sent down a prophecy, a view into a possible future without magic’s interference.  
One that spoke of a savior, that without magics interference, would save its small spec on the planet, but with magic's interference could save magic itself. Magic was pleased and the second possible path and examined the possible candidates and like the two beings it disliked, it narrowed its search to two children that were born at the end of the seventh month.  
Neville Longbottom.  
Harriet Lily Potter.

With its immature, animalistic understanding Magic didn't notice anything special about the first child besides that they were a bit more powerful than the rest of the children their age. Probably due to it being a candidate, but there was nothing else, no spark that indicated magic’s gift might change fate on the scale magic so desired.  
Harriet Lily Potter on the other hand...  
Magic was simply gleeful, her potential was enormous and that was even when it was inadvertently stunted by others. So powerful, so raw this was the prophecy child, Magic had done it, it had finally found something of worth. Someone who when granted power would actually change things.  
Now that it knew which child would save it from extinction, Magic set to work. Immediately, right after her birth, Magic cloaked the child making it seem like the boy had more magic than she did.  
Thankfully it worked and the family had gone in hiding from Voldemort. This was when Magic cursed their stupidity as the parents of its own chosen one chose to let someone branded by the enemy of magic itself within striking distance.  
Magic couldn’t help but look at them with rolling rage as the parents left their child with the traitor, saying they would come back. It knew that it was the perfect time for Voldemort to strike and that exactly what he did.  
He had pointed its wand at magic’s chosen, its champion and cast that Killing Curse. Then Magic, not one to be denied, went against The Rules, Magic wasn't going to let its savior die, it was simply not going to happen. So it created a shield, covering the child and set about summoning a guardian to act with its will, it was at that time the Potters had arrived at the scene bursting through the door of the nursery, watching as the darkest wizard in a century burned as their daughter blazed incandescent in a corona of power unmatched by any known on earth.  
Magic had managed to interfere flinging back the curse at the wizard and then, having interfered so blatantly already Magic decided to go all out and in a single moment, an almighty lapse of concentration and a truly disgusting excess of power, summoned the wrong guardian entirely, one much older and wiser one that had a massively different idea of what destiny could entail if the correct changes were made.  
So it was that the accidentally summoned entity known as the super-dimensional life form Solaris the Sun God, incarnation of the Flames of Disaster roared summarily enveloped the child in its wings, and promptly vanished in a flash of fire, leaving behind only the clothes of a mass murderer and a fire-scorched nursery room. The mightily confused cosmic entity known as Magic observed the scene in baffled wonder with the two distraught parents. Harriet Lily Potter would not be seen for many, many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet Lily Potter gains a family and wings, Jules lies by omission to his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t at this time own any published work of Sega or JK Rowling.

Mobius, a world undreamed of in man’s wildest imagination, a world co-inhabited by beings that resembled humans called Overlanders and beings that took features from both humans and animals and called themselves Mobians.  
This tale starts long ago a great calamity struck the planet wiping out the precursor race once known as humanity, scattered remnants remained of the time before the great disaster itself, coming to be known as the Overlanders.  
The disaster greatly damaged the planet making basic survival very difficult on a good day, so when a rival race more suited to the whims of the land began to evolve to rival the Overlanders, the Overlanders were too preoccupied with their own survival to do anything.  
In time the former animals of the planet developed sapience and formed their own societies naming themselves Mobians. Occasionally aided by the rare sympathetic Overlander, the fastest learners of the Mobian races, the Echidnas, formed their own nation and isolated themselves from the other races.  
The other race’s moved at their own pace and as the planets moods stabilized formed their own near utopian societies, The Overlanders meanwhile who claimed direct descent from the precursor race believed that now that the planet was truly liveable they could begin again and take back their position as Humanities successors by taking back the planet to rule uncontested as they had once long ago. The other inhabitants of the planet the Mobian races, however, disagreed, so once again as in any society where two groups of equal power expressed conflicting opinions, conflict inevitably broke out, in this case, the first Mobian versus Overlander war began.

Soleanna, Day 170 (June 18), 3220  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” spoke Jules the Hedgehog cautiously in a near whisper to his companion in very real fear of being overheard.  
“We need those plans Jules” Hissed Bernadette the Hedgehog not even glancing at him as she scrutinized the security of the compound through specially darkened binoculars. “You gave birth a week ago! You should be resting!” Jules hissed back wishing that his brother Charles was here to talk some sense into her. “You act like we’re breaking into the Overlords palace” Bernadette grumbled “Not far off” Spoke Jules darkly eyeing the white marble mansion “We shouldn’t even be here, we should have returned to Mobotropolis the second we found out about Maurice and let someone else chase this ridiculous lead!” Bernadette slumped her husband wasn’t wrong about that, because of her decision to chase vital intel all those months ago, even after she’d discovered she was pregnant her son had been born on a literal battlefield. Safe to say Jules and Bernadette’s nerves were near shot and the only upside being that little Maurice wasn’t a crier still they’d both promised at the first opportunity to blindside Charles with his new nephew the second they returned to Mobotropolis so that was something to look forward too.  
So here they were Jules, Bernadette, and baby Maurice sitting in the back of a stolen Overlander humvee, on an unofficial unsanctioned mission deep behind enemy lines, a mission that would see them dead and disavowed by their government if they were caught, overlooking the scenic water city of Soleanna.  
“Wish me luck” spoke Bernadette as the duo spotted the turn over of the guards of the dukes compound, Jules nodded seriously now in mission mode “I’ll wait for your signal”  
The grapple gun launched its hook silently across the distance from the hill to the clock tower, checking that the line was secured to the humvee Jules and Bernadette shared a single glance before she went climbing the wire as silently as she could and when she managed to reach the top of the tower with no alarm raised Jules sighed in relief, baby Maurice giggled and even as he griped Jules smiled weakly at his son “Please grow up to be a painter, I don’t think my nerves could take another one of her”

The compound of the Dukedom of Soleanna if a bit big and gaudy was well designed Bernadette conceded as she ducked behind another marble bust, but became a defender's nightmare when the infiltrator had already purchased the floor plans to everything including all the secret passages.  
The form the rumored weapon took was wholly unexpected, resplendent upon a pedestal sat a crystalline decanter, spectral flames dancing within suspended supernaturally in the air. Foolishly reaching for the container as though hypnotized Bernadette rapidly withdrew her heated fingers with a pained hiss and wordless curses at the scalding hot glass. Her breath caught as a song like nothing she’d ever heard began to emanate from the living fire, growing louder as the flames brightened in intensity, and though realizing she’d triggered some mechanism or trap Bernadette found she couldn’t move, silently she prayed that she’d be able to return from this mission to her husband and baby that she’d foolishly endangered by coming here.  
The flames abruptly vanished and the song ceased leaving Bernadette blinking spots out of her eyes, regaining her sight after some blinking, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Jules stared at the baby his wife had brought back and her unbelievable tale. The super-dimensional life form, Solaris the Sun God of Soleanna, and the incarnation of the Flames of Disaster. The baby itself was remarkably similar in appearance to his son though female though the feathery blue wings were surprising. Bernadette’s leading non sequitur of “My grandmother was part crane…” made Jules sigh knowing exactly what his wife was trying to ask. “Lillian after your grandmother then, Solar as a middle name after Solaris?” Jules smiled as Bernadette hugged him tight knowing he’d made the right decision, the two settling into rest as Maurice and his newly adopted winged hedgehog sister giggled and poked each other in fascination.

Mobotropolis was under bombardment by Overlander forces, which was "Just perfect!" the two soldiers groaned in tandem. It had been a long journey west skirting through Spagonia and past the United Federation to the coast where their contact, a sympathizer to the Acorn Cause ferried them to Leung West a neutral settlement on an island in the Central Sea, from there the group were able to join a supply chain through The Great Forest and sneak into the besieged Mobotropolis. Not what the two were after, after such a long journey with two tiny giggly babies, they hadn't even told anyone that they’d gotten married to each other when they’d decided to go on what seemed like a suicide mission.

Charles had fainted, which was wholly unexpected and vastly amusing and they’d never let him live it down, still, that meant that Jules and Bernadette had to take the babies with them as they reported to the king on their mission's success.  
The group's entry into the Ministry of Science's secure bunker drew much attention to the twin's whose heads were virtually on swivels at all the new sights and sounds, little Lily’s wings occasional buffeting small gusts of wind about as she fidgeted.  
“Oh my!” Cocoa the Cat exclaimed swooning at the reporting desk realizing what had happened to Jules and Bernadette on their year-long mission behind enemy lines much like the rest of the office.  
“You know I think we handled this better than basically everyone we’ve met today” Stated Bernadette glibly, Jules own deadpan look echoing her statement as he removed the thick report from his jacket carefully keeping Maurice propped on his hip at the same time, placing his mission report on the Kings desk “Here’s our report we’ve also included our transcripts of events and a request for time off”  
“Granted” spoke King Max swiftly “I’d still like your verbal report on the highlights and to offer my sincere thanks and congratulations”  
A wing flap from Lily sent the king's cloak fluttering “Grandmother just had to be a bird” purposefully grumbled Bernadette light-heartedly, King Max and others chuckled “Someone get these two some chairs and refreshments, I get the feeling that this will be a long debrief” ordered King Max.  
The debrief was indeed long Jules staying to complete the report as Bernadette excused herself to take care of the twins. Jules detailed the intelligence they had found on the downed Overlander drone, their secretive journey East to Soleanna and back.  
King Max sipped at his tea as he examined the soldier before him “And you are absolutely sure that the Solaris Project has been stopped permanently?”  
Jules nodded “Affirmative, the Flames of Disaster can no longer be used against us, the Overlander's use of it at the Battle of Feral Forrest weakened it enough that it could be extinguished like a candle flame.” Not entirely true, just because the Flames could be extinguished didn't mean they were, especially as they seemed to have anthromorphosized to become the tiny mobian hedgehog hybrid they’d adopted, but Jules had no intention of having his new daughter poked and prodded at regardless of how pacifistic Mobian’s were reputed to be. There was a reason Jules excelled at the politics tract in university, lying by omission was a mere extension of that tutelage and an expected character trait.  
“I don't need to say that this mission is classified, I’ve no doubt it will leak at some point but at most, the United Federation should take it as a sign to back off from aiding Overland, until later then, rest up, dismissed”


End file.
